Crazy little thing call love
by K2hudberry
Summary: #FINCHEL AU Finn está tentando se encontrar, Rachel sabe bem o que quer...Finn comete um acidente, e como pena, precisará descobrir o melhor de si mesmo, do que é o amor e o que uma Rachel Berry pode fazer em sua vida."This thing called love I must get round to it/I ain't ready/Crazy little thing called love..."(Queen)
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Little Thing Call Love

"O amor pode chegar quando você menos esperar"...

Mas Finn Hudson não acreditava nisso. Ele não era de se apaixonar e sim, por mais que tivesse namorado Quinn Fabray por muito tempo na escola, ele não fora apaixonado por ela durante todo este período. Na verdade, nunca alguém tinha lhe inspirado aquele "quê" que fizesse a rota do seu mundo mudar, aquela coisa que te devaneia... por isso, cada vez mais, Finn achava que amor era para os fracos, ou invenção da mídia, só podia.

Ele nem parava para pensar nisso, na falta que uma namorada lhe fazia. Finn estava numa fase complicada da vida, aos vinte e cinco anos, tinha interrompido a faculdade de Jornalismo, viajado pelo país procurando diversão e farra, se metido em confusões, virado o filho-problema do deputado Burt Hummel, dando dor de cabeça a ele, à mãe e ao irmão, Kurt.

Mas, de todas as confusões, ele tinha se saído bem... até aquela noite, em que bebeu demais, pegou o carro e atropelou um homem.

- O que você tem nesta cabeça? Vento? Você é idiota ou o quê, dirigindo bêbado, Finn?- Burt esbravejava ao telefone. Era difícil tirá-lo do sério, mas Finn andava praticando isto ultimamente, tirar o padrasto do seu juízo perfeito.

- Foi um acidente!- o rapaz disse entredentes, enquanto seu advogado falava com o delegado.

- Você estava bêbado! Isso não tem desculpa! Passe aí para o doutor Samuel!

Finn revirou os olhos e deu o telefone para seu advogado, o doutor Edgar Samuel, que tentava convencer o delegado de que seu cliente poderia simplesmente pagar a fiança e ir embora. Mas a autoridade olhava bem para Finn, analisando sua condição totalmente bêbada e insolente, seu ar de menino mimado que não dava a mínima, e decidiu:

-Ele vai ser indiciado, vai pagar fiança mas vai responder, se depender de mim, na justiça.- disse o delegado.

- Mas, será que o senhor não pode repensar meu caso, eu sou réu primário... - indagou Finn.

-Mas dirigir bêbado é crime, senhor Hudson.

{...}

-O quê?!- Rachel se sobressaltou.- O senhor Schuester foi atropelado?!

A garota judia andava de um lado para o outro na secretaria da Musical House, o centro de música para jovens carentes que era dirigido por William Schuester. Ela era uma das principais instrutoras do lugar e tinha um grande afeto por ele.

-Mas não foi nada muito grave, Rachel. - Emma, a mulher de Will, falava ao telefone.- Ele vai ser liberado hoje mesmo para ir para casa, parece que só teve um problema no pé, tornozelo, ainda não sei ao certo. Você pode tomar conta de tudo aí enquanto eu o levo para casa e resolvo as coisas aqui?

- Sim, claro.

Rachel Barbra Berry. Vinte e cinco anos, baixinha, morena, nariz típico de menina judia, grandes e belos olhos castanhos, além de um par de pernas de parar o trânsito. Mas Rachel não tinha seu corpo como foco, e sim, sua arte, que era cantar. Desde pequena, ela sonhava em brilhar na Broadway, e batalhava por papéis de destaque enquanto também trabalhava na Musical House, uma casa criada por William Schuester para ensinar crianças e jovens carentes a cantar, dançar e interpretar. A Musical House era a grande chance que muitos daqueles garotos tinham de terem um futuro com mais perspectivas, mesmo que elas não seguissem, necessariamente, a carreira artística.

Ela pôs o telefone no gancho e suspirou, sentando-se na cadeira que era de Schuester, quando ele estava lá.

- Você já soube do que aconteceu?- perguntou Blaine Anderson, um dos professores do local, ao entrar na sala.

-Sim, Emma acabou de me informar. - Rachel respondeu.

-Você não vai acreditar, mas o Will foi atropelado pelo irmão do Kurt.

Rachel arregalou os olhos, atenta:

-Mas, espera, a família do Kurt não é de Ohio?

-Parece que o irmão dele estava aqui em Nova York... enfim, esta história parece que vai dar pano pra manga, porque eu e Kurt estávamos nos falando hoje de manhã e ele disse que o irmão dele vai ter que responder na justiça.

-Que responda! Acho muito justo!- Rachel disse, flamejante.- Imagina, e se acontece algo pior com o Will? E se ele tivesse morrido? É bom que este irresponsável aprenda.

{...}

-Finn, você me decepcionou tanto. - sua mãe murmurou, enxugando os olhos.

Carole estava cansada de, nos últimos anos, aguentar as enrascadas em que seu filho se metia. Ela e Burt, padrasto do rapaz, acharam que era uma fase, mas quando ele passou a abusar do álcool, festas, mulheres diferentes todos os dias e trancou a faculdade, o sinal de alerta fora ligado.

- Mãe, não foi nada.- ele dizia calmamente, olhando para o teto.

-Claro que foi!- Carole explodiu, segurando a gola do filho.- você não era assim! Inconsequente, indolente, rebelde!

- Ah, me deixa em paz!- ele gritou, levantando-se.- Olha, pra se livrar de mim é muito simples: pede pro Burt comprar um apartamento para mim aqui em Nova York, que eu não suporto mais Ohio, e tá tudo certo, não encho mais o saco de vocês.

-Se você quiser morar aqui, trabalhe e se sustente.- disse Carole, apanhando sua bolsa para sair da delegacia.- Espero que você tenha bastante contato com a realidade para voltar à ela.

{...}

-Trabalho comunitário?!

-É, Finn.- Kurt repetiu.- é onde eu trabalho, que, por uma grande ironia do destino, é justamente do cara que você atropelou.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma grande habilidade artística, meu caro.- Finn retrucou, sarcástico.

-Ah, não? Quem toca bateria desde criança aqui? Quem vive cantando classic rock no banho? Finn, você tem um valor que nem sabe...

Finn olhou para o meio-irmão, que o fitava de forma penetrante com seus olhos azuis:

- Minha pena pode ser reduzida?

-Sua pena pode ser simplesmente essa. Encontrar a si próprio.- arrematou Kurt, afagando o cabelo castanho de Finn.


	2. Uma dose de Berry

-É isso mesmo o que você quer?

-Sim.

Finn tinha pensado muito a respeito do que Kurt lhe dissera na delegacia sobre prestar serviço comunitário para não ser peso por ter atropelado aquele tal de Will Schuester.

Burt avaliava o enteado com uma cara desconfiada, as sobrancelhas arqueadas:

- Finn, seria ótimo, mas... você tem largado tudo a que se propõe nos últimos anos...

O rapaz passou a mãos impaciente pelos cabelos, bufando:

-Burt, é o seguinte: não quero acabar de me ferrar numa cadeia. O melhor é eu me dispor a trabalhar nesta tal escola de artes do que mofar na prisão.

-Ok.- assentiu o padrasto, pedindo aos céus de que aquilo enfim, colocasse a cabeça de Finn nos eixos de novo.

{...}

Ele era alto; 1,91 de altura, precisamente. Moreno, belos olhos castanhos, corpo forte e delineado, mas sem ser malhado excessivamente. Seus rosto era lindo, aliás. Nariz bonito, sorriso confiante de onde brotavam covinhas em cada lado... este era Finn Hudson, que parecia um príncipe encantado, mas que estava encarando um juiz para receber sua sentença por ter atropelado um homem enquanto estava bêbado.

-Então, é verdade que o senhor tem interesse em prestar serviços comunitários na instituição da vítima, sr. Hudson?

-É... sim, meritíssimo.

Will Schuester e sua esposa se entreolharam, surpresos. O juiz indagou para ele:

-Bom, visto que não foi um acidente grave, parece-me uma proposta viável. Sr. Schuester, o que o senhor acha disto?

O homem de cabelos encaracolados e que ainda estava com uma bota ortopédica devido ao acidente provocado por Finn fitou o rapaz com atenção:

- Bom, você tem alguma habilidade com música, ou algo assim?

-Eu toco bateria desde criança, e sei cantar. Nunca fiz isso profissionalmente, mas...- Finn encolheu os ombros.

-Eu aceito, meritíssimo.- disse Will.- Creio que será uma ótima medida ressociabilizante.

Finn rolou um pouco os olhos, apático. Seria mesmo uma grande guinada em sua vida.

{...}

Kurt ficou eufórico quando soube que seu irmão tinha aceitado sua proposta. Finn andava agindo como um cabeça-dura inconsequente, mas ele conhecia aquele grandão como ninguém. Eles não eram irmãos de sangue, seus pais se casaram na época em que estavam na escola, mas eles tinham um relacionamento fraterno como se seus genes fossem os mesmos.

- Ele é um cara legal, Rachel.- Kurt dizia para a amiga. Ambos eram professores na Musical House, e BFF's um do outro.

-Olha, seu irmão atropelou uma pessoa porque estava bêbado! Como você pode dizer que ele é legal?

- Acredite, Finn é um cara legal, sempre foi. Só tá passando por uma fase ruim.

Rachel suspirou, não querendo brigar com Kurt por causa de alguém que nem conhecia, mas já detestava. Ela não engolia esta história de que esse tal de Finn Hudson estivesse querendo se "ressociabilizar". Para ela, isto era uma tática para fugir de uma pena na prisão, mas ela não mandava nestas decisões e se Will, que tinha sido a vítima, tinha aceitado, quem era ela para discordar?

Uma semana depois, de manhã bem cedo, Kurt apareceu com seu irmão na Musical House. Will reuniu alunos e professores no grande auditório da Musical House para apresentá-lo a todos.

Finn viu que a Musical House era realmente tudo aquilo que Kurt lhe dissera. Tinha várias salas de práticas artísticas, e vários professores e alunos, crianças e adolescentes que agora o olhavam com atenção. Will apenas o apresentava sem entrar em detalhes de dizer que fora ele que o havia atropelado. Apenas ele, Emma, Kurt, Rachel e Blaine sabiam porque Finn estava ali.

Finn agradeceu mentalmente à discrição do homem. Engraçado, ele o atropelara e ele é que estava bancando o legal com ele...

Terminadas as formalidades, alunos e professores se dispersaram para as suas respectivas aulas. Will, no entanto, deteve Finn:

-Finn, vamos combinar o que você fará aqui?

O rapaz assentiu e o acompanhou até sua sala.

Ele não sabe dizer o que sentiu. Seu coração simplesmente disparou sem motivo aparente, pois um anjo moreno, de vestido florido era iluminado pelo sol que entrava através da grande janela que ficava atrás da cadeira de Will.

-Ah, Rachel, que bom que você estava já aqui.- sorriu Will.- Finn, esta é Rachel Berry, uma das melhores professoras daqui, futura estrela da Broadway e meu braço direito na Musical House.

Finn estava boquiaberto. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão genuinamente interessado em alguém, e, woww, ela era linda.

Rachel sentiu seu rosto queimar ao apertar a mão de Finn. Só pelo o que ouvira falar dele já o detestava, mas se ele não fosse tão bonito e atraente, ela teria reforçado seus pré-julgamentos ainda mais.

-Bem, Finn, Rachel, vocês vão trabalhar juntos, ok?

-C- como assim?- de repente ela se virou para seu chefe, um pouco ainda hipnotizada por Finn.

- Você é a melhor, Rachel. Quero que acompanhe o Finn, lhe apresente os alunos, enfim, seja uma espécie de "monitora", dele.

Finn olhou para a garota e quis dizer que não era criança ou algo do tipo, mas ele não era burro, sabia que confiança era algo que ninguém estava depositando nele, ultimamente.

Rachel pareceu conter-se para não falar nada. Virou-se para Finn, rígida:

-Espero que você não me crie problemas. - falou entredentes.

Will, que já conhecia a personalidade forte de Rachel, sorriu um pouco.

-Eu não tô a fim de criar confusão, baby.- Finn respondeu, sarcástico, aproximando-se dela.

-Assim espero. - ela disse, abrindo a porta e olhando para ele, indicando que a acompanhasse.

-O que faltava a ele era uma dose de Berry.- falou Will para si mesmo, rindo baixinho.


End file.
